


What Title

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22798399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: Bgm:Anima-XI没有字数保障，只是想写这个场景所以写了。狗屁不通，一派胡言。迟来的弟生日快乐。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 8





	What Title

——

亲吻弟弟负有盛名的眼睛时郑允浩总是忍不住有些多想。

身为纯血亚洲人的沈昌珉偏偏生了欧洲人一般线条硬朗的面庞，额骨倾斜饱实，鼻梁高挺，更衬得眼眶有如雕塑那样深邃的窈陷，容下因其而有了些许神秘感但却永远少年稚气的晶亮瞳仁，也含进了太多情绪。

沈昌珉是绝对理性和绝对感性的矛盾体，是第四代下冰冷的钢铁，在神的恩泽背后随时能化成滚烫的金属液——而离对方最近的郑允浩比任何人都无比清楚地意识到这一点。

他反手抚着情人雾蒙的侧脸。他的情人敛了野兽般的姿态，上下蹭他手背的动作比初生的奶鹿崽还温顺，兴许是带了点作为一夜笙歌结果的后滞和缱绻，修剪齐整的鬓角刺啦啦地刮过郑允浩拇指表面。

示好似的，沈昌珉默许了兄长的一切，譬如床头的烟灰缸和嵌在纤瘦指节间只燃起颗星子的烟，也包括那只没有拿烟的手在脸颊肆意的游走。美人呡烟自然也是美的，昏黄暖光下浸泡在苍白氤氲里的郑允浩恍若神灵又脱出神灵的范畴，坐在床沿并膝翘着腿，足尖在半空中一晃一晃。

他成熟又天真得不可思议。沈昌珉偏过头，上唇碰了碰郑允浩手背虬曲的青筋。外出时天不怕地不怕大衣配T恤的人在开了暖空调的室内偏还要盖薄被，此时支起上身，柔软的面料便向后退去，露出男人精致漂亮的背肌。

他不着寸缕，依偎在同样裸着身子的哥哥肩颈上，手包住郑允浩捏着烟的那只，将湿润的滤嘴含进唇边。

“你抢了我最后一口烟，臭小子。”

郑允浩笑着骂他，眉眼是温柔纵容的，由了沈昌珉牵他的手把一节烟蒂掐灭在铅灰色的缸体里。

“吸烟对肺不好，哥哥。”

沈昌珉对他哥那一声不知揉进多少宠溺的嗔怪毫不在意。一团刺鼻的白烟后他扣着郑允浩散下柔软发丝的脑后换了个夹杂尼古丁涩味的吻，朗俏的面貌模糊在烟草燃烧的余烬和彼此交叠的呼吸里。

深灰遮光窗帘后是这一方私密的小天地。沈昌珉最后在郑允浩嘴里巡视了一圈，退出时挑着后者唇珠向上，发出类似气泡破裂暧昧的声音。

沈昌珉，那个足够郑允浩骄傲一辈子的英俊的鹿，五官挤成一团坏坏地笑着却也让人生不起半点厌恶的意味来。

“为什么亲我？”郑允浩问他。

“因为要帮哥清扫口腔。”沈昌珉一本正经地答着，将哥哥总不见长肉的身躯拥进怀，“带着烟味不好。”

他笑时眼角的细纹也很好看。郑允浩总在恍惚时看到入伍前最后一场日巡哭成一团乱糟糟的自己和脱去所有话术笨拙安慰他的沈昌珉。

也许对方就是在那个时候别扭地表示队长也许大概或者可以考虑一下偶尔也依靠依靠他吧。

“你知道我说不过你。”郑允浩抬手摩挲那些细碎的纹路，碰到睫毛时沈昌珉反射性地闭上了眼，像邀约。

借着搂抱的姿势郑允浩可以轻易侧身吻那新生的蝶翼般纤弱湿润颤抖的睫羽，离近时仿佛能看到浅青色血管的眼皮，和眼皮下不断滚动的眼球。

眼睛是心灵的窗户。

他吻他，吻他的眼，和眼后卑劣入土，却也高洁地行走在天上的灵魂。


End file.
